Masmune's Christmas Wish
by TornadicDragon
Summary: Masamune hardly ever gets to leave his castle now that he's ruler. He's even forgotten about Christmas, he's been so busy! But when Magoichi makes a surprise visit, he might finally get his wish.


A/N: ASHDGJSAGFCIOALH HOLY GOSH did I procrastinate on this one! I'm so sorry, everyone kept requesting that I add to the Masa Mago Christmas story, and I was going to update it soooo much earlier, but I just have no idea what happened! I REALLY AM EXTREMELY SORRY. *bows*

So to make it up to you and in time for the holidays and New Years', if you have any Samurai Warriors pairings, I've decided to make a series of one-shots for you all if you want to submit any pairings! Message me if you want more info on that, please by all means send in your pairings! I'm in a giving mood!

Well anyway I hope you all have a wonderfully Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~ enjoy the next installment XD

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. A loud thumping came from behind the chamber doors, and Masamune turned in his sleep. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! It came even louder, and the young dragon groaned. Who could possibly be interrupting his beauty sleep at such an hour? Whoever it was wasn't going to be doing it again after Masamune was through with them.

Slowly he opened his one good eye and tried not to straight-up yell at the person as he shuffled over to the door and opened it. However, the intruder was not who he expected. "Magoichi. W-What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Masamune demanded, although he'd be lying if he said he was furious. He hadn't seen Magoichi in a while, and all the work as ruler had made the dragon lust for just one day off.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Magoichi grinned, already dressed in a coat, long pants and some boots. "It's Christmas, you know that!" The older man playfully hit him on the shoulder, but Masamune just looked at him puzzledly. "I'm here to break you outta here!"

"Christmas?" He repeated. It was already that time of the year? How long had it been? Although getting out of the castle definitely sounded like a good thing. "You imbecile! Why didn't you come visit sooner, then I would have known about this stupid..." he sighed as he trailed off, realizing what he was saying. Or, at least, how Magoichi would take for what he was saying. "Ah, not that I want you to visit, I'm just saying, it would have been nice..." Masamune fruitlessly added, turning pink as he crossed his arms. He wasn't helping his case at all.

Of course, though, Magoichi already had that beaming smirk on his face. "Sorry, Masamune. I'll be sure to visit more often from now on. I didn't realize how much I meant to you."

"Hey... that... that isn't what I meant at all, and you know it." Masamune grumbled lowly. "Just shut up, you idiot."

Magoichi let out a cheerful laugh and shook his head. "Hehe... just hurry up and get dressed so we can go out." He told the dragon as he went to go sit on a chair in his chambers.

"Where are we going?" Masamune asked as he got out of bed.

"Where else?" Magoichi grinned, causing Masamune to raise an eyebrow. "To celebrate, of course!"

"Magoichi," Masamune was groaning a few hours later. They had begun their celebration by going out to eat, and as usual, they'd both eaten too much in each other's company. Maybe it was a bit of a competition to see who would eat more, but in the end they were both regretful. "You idiot! I can't believe you ate so much,"

"I could say the same thing of you, Masamune." Magoichi chuckled as they were walking out of the diner. "Well, at least we won't be hungry for the next week or so," He joked, but Masamune just gave him a scowl. Magoichi cleared his throat. "So, ah... where to next? It's your turn to pick,"

Masamune shoved his hands into his coat pockets, as the wind was starting to pick up now, and he looked up at the taller man. "I don't know, but preferably something warm," He answered.

Magoichi scratched his chin, pondering the dragon's request for a moment. Suddenly, he grinned mischievously. "You want to stay warm, huh?"

Masamune's face scrunched up into a skeptical stare. "What are you thinking?" He asked, slightly disgusted.

"I was thinking we could go get some hot chocolate or something." Magoichi shrugged, leaving Masamune flustered for thinking otherwise. "What's wrong?" The older man asked, noticing his friend's composure.

"N-Nothing!" Masamune shook his head, and Magoichi snickered.

"Alright then, let's get going." Magoichi laughed to himself.

"Hey, Masamune, it's getting pretty cold, huh?" Magoichi chuckled nervously.

"I suppose." Masamune shrugged, but his arms were wrapped around himself. Holding his fresh, new cocoa in one hand, his other was under his arm, out of the freezing weather. "Should we find somewhere to stop, then?"

"Nah!" Magoichi waved his hand dismissively. "We still have the rest of the day to party!"

Masamune sighed, but a small smirk threatened to show itself. "Heh. Fine with me."

"Alright, well, what's next?" Magoichi elbowed his friend with his free arm, but he only shrugged. "Hey, hey~ don't be such a sourpuss on such a merry day!"

"I didn't even say anything!" Masamune protested, gesturing wildly with his hand. Bad idea. In the blink of an eye, his hot chocolate went flying up and landed with a loud _splash _on the floor in front of them. Masamune and Magoichi met eyes, and the taller man laughed when he saw the other's pout.

"Here, take mine," Magoichi offered his half-drunk chocolate to his friend, who's sleeve was now covered in the warm liquid.

"Don't take pity on me, you idiot!" Masamune yelled. "I don't need your sympathetic chocolate!" He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Masamune, calm down! I'm not taking pity on anyone," Magoichi chuckled, patting Masamune's shoulder. "It's Christmas, you know! I'm just trying to embrace the spirit of giving, not receiving." He grinned, holding the cup in front of the dragon's nose.

He blushed and took the cup without looking the other man in the eye. "Fine, but only because you said so." He murmured, keeping his good eye on the ground. "Uh... thanks."  
Magoichi snickered and ruffled his hair. "Any time, pal! Now let's keep moving! We still have lots to do,"

"We do?"

"Masamune, look at that lady over there." A few minutes later, Masamune and Magoichi found themselves in line for a free picture with Santa. Why Masamune had let himself be dragged into this one, he didn't even know himself. But it probably had something to do with Magoichi's charming begging.

"What?" Masamune turned in the direction he was pointing to see an older-looking woman towards the back of the ridiculously long line. "Why would she be willing to stand in a line this long just for some stupid photo?!" He shrieked, raising his hands in confusion again. "People are such imbeciles these days..."

"Hey, hey~ I was commenting on her looks, not her stupidity." Magoichi pouted.

"Well that's what I noticed first about her, so obviously her looks aren't that great." Masamune crossed his arms stubbornly.

Magoichi sighed. "What am I going to do with this one...?" He murmured to himself, but suddenly the camera man was right in front of them. Man, that line went by faster than you'd think!

"Alright, who's next?" He asked with a big smile. He was wearing a pointy, green hat with fake elf ears, apparently trying to pull off the 'Santa's helper' look. "Ah. Another... well, go on! Santa's waiting!" He urged the two men forward, much to Masamune's displeasure, and got behind the camera again.

Magoichi grinned and pulled Masamune by the arm over to where the big guy in the red suit was sitting. "Ho ho ho! What have we here? Two young men here to tell me their Christmas wish?" He laughed gleefully. "Well, what be it today?" He turned to Masamune first, who was frowning and had his arms crossed. He seemed totally unapproachable.

"I don't have one." He replied simply.

"No Christmas wish?" Santa looked shocked. "How can this be? Surely you have some desire? You can say it in my ear if you feel uncomfortable, m'boy!"

"No, I don't think so." Masamune still insisted. "I only want to be left alone for a day or two."

"Ah, now I see!" Santa smiled brightly. "You want a stress-free holiday! No work, nothing to do. Well, I'll see what I may do for you there." He winked at Masamune, who seemed genuinely confused, yet happy at the same time. Santa next turned to Magoichi with a grin. "And what about you, sir?"  
"Well... it's a bit embarrassing to say..." He looked down bashfully, being overdramatic _again_. Masamune rolled his eye.

"Whisper your wish in my ear, then, lad!" Santa encouraged, and Magoichi shot Masamune a look before quietly saying something into Santa's ear. He was grinning stupidly when he stood straight again, and Masamune shook his head. "What a wonderful wish! You have the true spirit of Christmas in your heart!" Santa shrieked merrily, and Masamune did all he could not to throw up his hot chocolate. "Ah, looks like it's time for a photo now!" Santa pointed to the camera lens, where the elf-camera-guy was ready with the flash.

"Masamune, come stand next to me!" Magoichi opened his arm up to his friend, who was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine on this side," Masamune complained, but Magoichi gave him this look that said '_Really?'_ and he had to give in. "Fine," he sighed and went over to him, letting the older man drape his arm around his shoulder.

"Smile!" Santa cheered, and in a flash (quite literally), their visit was over. As they were exiting the room, Magoichi picked up their commemorative picture.

"Aww, look at that!" He showed it to Masamune, who didn't seem interested. "Look at your face, Masamune! No emotion, as usual. No wonder you're such a good tactician..." He shoved the photo into his coat pocket for safe-keeping and continued walking on. "Well, it's getting dark. Shall we call it a night and head back home?"

"...Sure." Masamune replied a bit hesitantly, for he wasn't sure if he wanted the day to be over or not. It was so nice to get out of the castle. And, although he loved being a ruler, he wished it happened more frequently.

"Alrighty then~" Magoichi nodded with a grin. Masamune gave him a suspicious look. What was he so cheery about now?

Once they arrived back to Masamune's castle, he was about to say goodbye, but Magoichi held up a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Just a minute now," He paused on the front step of the castle and fished for something in his pocket. Masamune raised his eyebrows. "What would Christmas be without..." He finally pulled a small box from his coat. "... a gift?" He handed it to Masamune, who took it a bit skeptically. "Go on, open it. I wanna see your reaction." Magoichi smirked.

"Ah... okay." Masamune scratched his head before untying the bow around it and slowly lifting the top open. He raised his eyebrows as his good eye caught sight of a slight glint of light. He glanced at Magoichi, but he just waved him on. So he pulled the small, shiny object fully out of its container and examined it. It was a silver pocketknife. Turning it around, Masamune noticed it even had the Date crest engraved into it, along with his name. It looked a bit pricey, to say the least. "Magoichi... I... I don't know what to say." He said quietly, turning it over again in his palm. "It's wonderful,"

"I know. I had it specially made, of course. It was all of my designing so of course it's going to be beautiful." He chuckled and nudged his friend with his elbow. "Hey. Merry Christmas," Magoichi smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets before turning around to leave. Masamune just watched him leave, completely speechless at the surprise of his gift. He knew he should be saying something=he hadn't even gotten Magoichi a gift in return.

But just as he was almost at the bottom of the stairs, Masamune leaned over the railing and called, "Magoichi!" Startled, the other looked up in question. "What... What is it you wished for?" The dragon wondered aloud.

"Huh?" Magoichi at first cocked his head in confusion. "Oh! My Christmas wish?" He verified, and Masamune nodded. "Well... I wished to always be by your side, of course!" Magoichi beamed, making Masamune blush again as he started walking off.

So _that's _how it went, huh? "You son of a gun." Masamune chuckled as he realized... that would probably be _his _wish, too.


End file.
